1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid flow measurement, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to turbine blade improvements for a flow meter.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the size and complexity of fluid flow meters precluded the use of a flow meter which could be used and read at a point of delivery when the fluid is being dispensed. Further, flow meters with normal turbine blades used a flat blade profile of machined metal which is expensive. Also, the high cost of existing self-contained battery powered equipment limited this type of equipment for use by the average consumer.
In the past there have been various types of flow meters with different types of read-out counters and blade designs. These types of flow meters are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,329,021 to Quesinberry, 3,370,465 to Belle, 3,774,448 to Gass et al., 3,823,310 to Kalotay, et al., 4,265,127 to Onoda, 128,338 to Van Anden, 3,084,545 to Waugh, 3,238,776 to Potter, 3,757,578 to Clinton, 3,452,593 to Lauter, Jr., 3,534,602 to Boyd, 3,623,835 to Boyd, 3,945,253 to Lui et al. and 4,253,341 to Ikeda et al.
None of the above-mentioned patents specifically discloses the unique structure and advantages of the subject improved turbine blade used in a turbine flow meter.